


This wasn't in the job description

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, sp00ky au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: YEETLE SKEETLE MY DUDES THIS WORK WAS ORPHANED SO WE COULD REVIVE IT AND MAKE IT BETTER PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ACCOUNT HollowAlien SO U CAN SEE WHAT THIS IS ACTUALLY abOUT!!





	1. Day seven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Anime_Trash_11 and I will alternate writing chapters, so I write one, then they write one, like that! 
> 
> Please enjoy my crappy writing

It was the first week off training, the boys had picked the same shift so they could work together because it's better to have player one and two instead of four and one. They were working the late shift since it was summer. Michael and Jeremy were bored out of their minds, it was only two thirty and they were working until four in the morning.  
"You know what would be fun?" Asked Michael, a wide grin spread across his face. Mischievous Mellon.  
"No, what?" Asked Jermey  
"So you know how we're the only ones here?" He asked, giddy, "wanna change the music?"  
"Hell yes, I don't think I can listen to pillow talk until four a.m!!" Jeremy replied. Michael ran over to the radio and flipped it to the 80's hits radio. Nice. About twenty minutes passed and nobody came in. Until at about maybe three, a pale skinned, tall man came in. He looked off. The man walked over to one of the refrigerators, and took out a bottle of crystal Pepsi. He uncapped it and took a large gulp.  
"Excuse me sir, could you please pay for that before drinking it..." Asked Jeremy.  
The stranger stood still for about five seconds. He turned his head over his shoulder. Except it went farther than a normal humans, and farther, slowly, farther. Until it was completely facing towards Jeremy.  
\----------------------  
POV Jeremy.  
  
The mans head turned over so he could look over his shoulder, the radio crackled. Holy shit I think I'm gonna die tonight, I thought. His head kept turning slowly, My knees locked and shook, Michael swept out of the bathroom and looked over at me, then the man. His head was facing directly towards me. I felt my stomach drop. Oh my god we're going to die. The radio cracked louder and louder until it was completely static. Michael was shaking so hard his glasses were rattling. The lights went out. My stomach was twisted into knots, I jumped over the counter and sprinted to Michael. I grabbed him and ran inside the heavily vandalized bathroom. I locked the door.  
"HOLY HELL MAN WERE GONNA DIE." 

Michael yelled. He was hyperventilating. I was panting. "JERMEY WE'RE GONNA DIE IN A 7-11!!" There was scraping on the door. Michael was tearing up. His glasses fogged up. He was breathing faster. There was either a pounding on the door or in my own head. I felt sick. I leaned over and nearly threw up. Then I actually did.  
"THIS ISNT HOW I WANTED TO DIE." Michael's voice was cracking. I grabbed his face. "We're. Going. To. Be. Okay." I said sternly. "What time is it?" I pulled out my phone, three ten. "Look, our shift ends at six, that's when the witching hour ends, maybe he'll b-be gone b-by then..." I said.  
"Well what if it's not?!" Michael cried.  
Crap. "We just have to wait and see." I sat on the cold, dirty floor. Michael slid down the wall and rested his head on my shoulder. The scratching and pounding happened about every ten minutes. The time passed slowly. Michael and I jumped at the pounding. Ten minutes later. Nothing. Five more. Nothing, I checked the clock on my phone. It was six fifteen. Oh my god. We survived. I shook Michael and showed him the clock.  
"I'll go out." I volunteered. The lock clicked and I pushed open the door. Nothing.  
"It's gone." I said, my breaths shaky.

 


	2. Veronica what the frick frack didly dack snick snack bick back back pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANIME TRASH HERE MY DUDES
> 
> THIS IS SHORT BUT I DONT DO LONG STORIES SO IM SORRY!!! PLS ENJOY THO!!!

"It's gone" I said, still in shock about what had happened.

 

"Dude, we gotta report this to Veronica, we nearly DIED in a 7-11!"  Michael said, also still in shock.

 

I nodded, and both me and Michael slowly made our way to Veronica's office. Veronica is our manager, and apparently shes been running this 7-11 for 5 years now.  _'Shes gotta know whats going on, shes been running the place for years.'_ I thought. Slowly, Michael opened the door, and we both went in and shut the door. 

 

"VERONICAWHATTHEFUCKWASTHATHOLYSHIT" I yelled, looking over at her.

 

She turned around, having her normal bored face.  "Oh, you mean the lights and that one guy? Oh yeah... Oh fuck I wasn't planning on telling you guys. Can you just, forget this happened for like 2 weeks?" She said, quickly grabbing some of her papers. 

 

"Veronica we can't just forget about some random possessed dude walking into the 7-11 trying to kill us!" Michael said, I knew he wanted an answer, and I did too. 

 

Veronica sighed, "Okay, so, let's just say that this 7-11 is... Well... Haunted. There are demons and angels and all these weird spirit things around here. And so basically, all the people who are employed in here are trained to hunt the spirits away and everything. I was going to tell you about it soon, but I guess things just didn't go the way I planned them." She said, shrugging.

 

"This wasn't in the job description Veronica." I said, still trying to process everything that she had just said. 

 

"Actually, it was! But it's in a reaaaaaally light color! You should pay attention to the job applications more Jeremy." She said, showing me the application.

 

I sighed. "So... we're spirit hunters now or some shit like that?" Michael said.

 

"Basically" Veronica responded. 

 

Suddenly, I heard the door jingle. I slowly went out, and then I saw this tall guy, who looked super sketchy. Like,  _super_ sketchy.

 

"I'm here to apply for the job." He murmured, looking at me. 

 

He had this look of death written all over him!

 

"Uhm, okay..." I said, opening the door to Veronica's office.

 

"Oh! You're here! Just in time! You probably already read everything, am I right?" Veronica said, smiling. 

 

"Yeah, I did. If you'll excuse me I would like to get this over with." The man said lifelessly.

 

"Great! Now, Jeremy, Michael, pleas get out before I lower your paychecks!" 

 

"Not again!" Michael said, groaning and walking out.

 

I walked out with him.  _'What the fuck did I get myself into?'_ I thought, sighing as I took over the register again.

 


	3. So heere's the idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Michael and Jer are still really shocked so they head over to Michael's to chill, and then whoops no yOU DON'T GET ANY CHILL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOO okay so im actually writing this on monday because I'm so impatient to write so ahahahhaha
> 
> This chapter is in Michael's POV now to make things spicy

After our shift ended, Jeremy and I headed to my place to chill and just kind of re-collect our sanity. We walked in almost complete scilence until we got to the front door. Jeremy and I ran downstairs into the basement. I flopped onto the red beanbag and squished it, "UGH IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE AT HOME!" I exclaimed, as Jeremy plopped down on the one beside me. Then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and swiped on the notification, openning the message app. It was Veronica.

* * *

 

VSawyer: Her sorry but I need to back a sev elev right now, it's an emergency

  
MMell: ugh okay, were coming

* * *

  
I pulled out my car keys. "Jeremy my buddy, I am afraid we must return to the eighth circle of hell.Jeremy Groaned and streched. 

"Really?"

"Hey at least we can drive this time." I jingled my keys. Jer groaned again.  
  
Two minutes later Jeremy and I arived at the 7-11. I swung open the door, despite the sign being flipped to "closed". Jeremy and I entered, it was cold. Was there another spirit thing in here? oh god what if there was. I heard a clatter from behind the slushie machine.  
  
"Ah, you're here!" Veronica poked out her head from the machine, "The Icee machine's broken and you two are the only people who know how to fix it." thank the lord.  
It was actually easy to fix, the nozzle was just jammed with dried juice. Then the door swung open again. 

"Hey, we're actually closed right now could you come by late- oh it's just you guys." Veronica turned. Jeremy turned his head. There was three girls standing there in a row. Two of them were blonde, one of them had black hair. The one in the middle was wearing red, on the left was yellow, and the right was green.   
  
"Who're these girls?" I asked Veronica.   
  
"Just some people I'm not very fond of-" Veronica replied being cut off by the girl in red.  
  
"New meat I see? What'd you do this time veronica?" The girl in yellow laughed at that.  
  
"I'll have you know my meat isn't very new." I joked.   
  
"My meat is quite beaten infact." Jeremy said, holding back a laugh.  
  
"I would know." I snorted.  
  
"Okay that wAS ONE TIME-"  
  
"NO IT WAS ACTUALLY FOUR!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE COMI-"  
  
"Shut up." Veronica said blankly, "What do you want Heather?'  
  
"Oh nothing," Heather looked at her dagger sharp, blood red nails, "it's just that you have some new little playthings around here." The girls giggled.  
  
"Okay, they're human beings Heather, not objects. And second. You aren't getting close to any of them." Veronica looked mad.   
  
"Ev'ryone here ends up dead or like us, so why can't we have some fun with them?" Asked the girl in green.  
  
"Wait-  _woah_ \- dead?" Jeremy asked shocked.  
  
"You aren't having any  _fun_ at all, and no not everyone ends up dead..." Veronica stated.  
  
The girl in yellow smiled innocently, "What about you're old pa-"  
  
"Just _leave_." The dark haired man from earlier came out in all his trenchcoat glory.   
  
"Woah there Mist-" started the green girl.  
  
"SHUT UP HEATHER." Heather number one yelled.  
  
"Are they all named Heather?!" I asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Veronica.  
  
Dark hair dude continued "You obviously arent  wanted here, so leave." He was about four inches taller than Heather 1.0  
  
"Fine." Replied Heather 1.0, the girls turned in perfect unison, and left.  
  
"What the fuckle." stated Jer.  
  
Veronica then explained everything. How the  ~~Heathans~~ Heathers were vamps, J.D was here to apply for the jod for demon hunting, and how she herself was a vampire hunter.   


"I don't think i've ever even been high enough to imagine a scenario like this." I said, dazed and shocked.   
  
"Well you aren't high so this must suck for you. Training will start tommorow at one, yes A.M." Veronica said coldly.  
  
"We're teenage boys we need sleep!!!" I whined sarcastically.  
  
"And when I was seventeen I nearly killed five hundred people running on coffee and the smallest will to live, and that was only two years ago so get your assbutts home and  _sleep._ "


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're restarting this on thursday!!!

We've decided to restart this because neither of us have updated and we're screaming internally :,)

**Author's Note:**

> There's probabaly a lot of typos in this and I promise I'll update my other fic soon, sorry for all the delay!!!


End file.
